Young Love
by Joey the Freaking Potterhead
Summary: Recovering from his recent heartbreaks from Ginny and Hermione, this wasn't Harry's idea of how to spend Christmas at Hogwarts until Harry learns that sometimes love will come in the most unexpected ways.     This is my first ever written, so enjoy.


It was during the Christmas holidays; the golden trio had stayed back at Hogwarts along with a few other Hogwarts students. Harry was out and about, up to his usual

playing Wizard's Chess with Ron, trying to ease his mind, while at the same time watching Hermione read a book she had pulled off the library shelf with much resentment

in his heart; she was still one of his best and closest friends, however things were a lot different now. He sighed as Ron took his turn as his Queen took out Harry's King,

defeating him of their third game in a row; the truth was, Harry was hopeless at this game as it was, especially since his heart now felt someone had used to the sword of

Gryffindor to slice his heart in two.

"Cheer up, mate. C'mon. Have another round?" Ron asked him, after noticing Harry staring off into space yet again. "She only went out with you to make me jealous, y'know?"

This caught Harry's attention; for once in his life he truly wanted to snap at Ron, not with just his voice either; he couldn't help himself, his hand slid down his robes and

found itself in his pocket, his fingers wrapped tightly around his wand. 'You're going to regret this.' He thought to himself but there was no stopping him; Ron was gazing

at Hermione; the one who had cheated on him, only a couple of months before now. He couldn't help it; he pulled his wand out slowly, hoping Ron wouldn't notice, giving

Harry an easy shot.

"What's up Potter?" a voice from behind him called in the mocking voice, Harry knew best. Harry didn't think it was possible for his anger to grow, apparently he was

wrong. His rage burned from his chest, a lump had formed into this throat; he swallowed hard and turned his head sharply, to find he was facing Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped, gripping his wand so tight he swore his knuckles were going to burst through their skin.

Draco smirked. "Why would I want anything from _you?" _

Before he could think of anything to reply, Harry flicked his wand from his pocket, he had no idea what spell he was going to use but he wanted to make it count, he had

no control over his hands, mind, anything he told himself had vanished; his mind completely blanked as he savagely pointed his wand at Malfoy, a spark of red light told

him, he had cast a spell, Malfoy thrown about ten feet away told him he hadn't missed. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he watched Malfoy scurry to his feet and steady

himself. "You'll pay for that one, Potter!" he snarled, before running off, as Harry guessed to meet Crabbe and Goyle down the hall.

"What the blood hell was that all about, Harry?" Ron's attention was now fully on Harry; apparently Hermione had noticed too, who was holding her book to her chest and

looked as though the spell had hit her.

"Harry..."

"DON'T you start." Harry snapped back, feeling resentful now that he had taken his anger on Malfoy like that, he ran back to the Gryffindor common room, apparently Ron

and Hermione didn't want anything to do with him now, it seemed as though they had no intention of following him, perhaps glad he was gone so they could start

snogging freely without him looking as though he wanted to kill or seriously injure one of them through jealousy. He sat down in the common room, pain seared through

his head and chest; he tried his best to ignore these pains but the hurt inside him had no intention of leaving. It wasn't so much that Hermione had cheated on him with

Ron; he could sort of see it coming, her and Ron were closer than he and she had been but the pain was still very much the same; it only worsened when... he couldn't

think about it anymore, as a tear ran down his face.

"Ginny..." he whispered in a slow shaky voice.

He couldn't hold his tears in no longer, his head fell to his hands as he wept silently with the occasional sob. It was just a good thing he was in the Christmas holidays and

the common room was empty. After a moment of heavy breathing and tearless sobs, he pulled himself together. He knew it was time for a change. He wondered if he

would ever find a girl of his dreams. Ginny had left him the year before for Malfoy; he still had feelings for her but knew they could never be now that she was with him and

all; he couldn't see how she wouldn't become a death eater- if she hadn't already. Harry knew he had to find someone, fast, he couldn't stand the loneliness any longer;

he wondered whether he would ever find the right one but he wanted a girlfriend more than anything. He thought about the possibilities, Cho was too much of a cry-baby

for him, Pansy Parkinson; why would he even consider her? He walked out from the common room and trotted down the halls, he wanted to see his father again, as he

had done first year in the Mirror of Erised, he knew though this wasn't possible as Dumbledore had taken it away. His hopes were fading of happiness ever growing to his

heart; he needed a father's advice. He ran down to the trophy room and sat, staring at one particular one; he read out loud.

"Seeker: James Potter." He sighed. "Dad... I don't know if you can hear me but I need help..." he sighed and started walking back down the corridor when he stopped

dead in his tracks.

"Harry... HARRY!" Luna called, she was standing at the end of the corridor, bear-footed fiddling with what looked to be her cork necklace.

"You've had a bad day today." She said

. "What?" Harry replied flatly.

"Thank you for telling me." He said, his anger once again flaring up in his chest.

A small smile formed across Luna's face then suddenly she begun to yell at him, "WHAT?" she yelled. Harry was taken aback; he had not heard Luna yell before.

"Why are you yelling at _me _for?" he snapped.

"Well... something is wrong obviously so I figure if I yell then I might know why you sound so disturbed." She told him.

Harry couldn't help but smile at this, Luna seemed to have smiled back, obviously trying to determine his feelings. "Bad day... bad every day... I've got to go." He trudged

off again.

Luna apparently had followed him, "Hello again Harry." she chirped.

"Happy now, are we?"

"No... I was hoping for a better conversation start." She mumbled, before Harry knew, Luna had taken his hand, "come with me." She said, dragging him to the Room of

requirement, when they entered, there was already a few chairs and a sofa waiting for them, alongside a staircase and wardrobe.

Harry gazed into her kitten-blue eyes; he'd never taken much notice before but now he thought about it- she was beautiful. His eyes ran down her body, before he could

stop himself, he took in every detail, from her flat stomach to her quite petite chest, down to her legs.

"Harry... my face is here."

"Oh... right. Sorry." His face flushed.

Luna gazed at him. "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry had to tell someone about his emotions; he could hold them in any longer. "Well... no. Not exactly; I was wondering, Luna... you're a girl and all. Would you happen

to be able to answer why no girl wants me? Do you think there is a girl out there for me? At all?" his face burned; he felt stupid for these words spilling out from his

mouth; this is Luna Lovegood- how was she to help him?

Luna's eyes widened, a little smile formed across her face. "Harry, why not look to now? Don't worry about the past, or the future. Now is more important."

Harry nodded, "but how do you not worry about... the future, Luna?" he asked suddenly.

"This is now, Harry... wrackspurts are in your head again, aren't they?" her eyes were now focused into his. "Your eyes are very weird, you know?"

Harry laughed a little at this. "How are they weird?"

"Well all eyes are... they're odd." Luna shrugged. "I've been meaning to tell you something Harry. I like George Weasley. A lot... but..." she paused.

Harry couldn't understand why she was telling him this at a time like this but didn't bother to question it; she was loony. "But...?" he asked.

"But I love you." She chirped. "I love you; I like George but I'm falling for you." She sighed. "George likes me too but..."

"But you love me, I get it, okay?" Harry felt some frustration flow through him.

"You're not mad?" she asked him, her eyes curious.

"Why would I be?" before he could react to anything, his arms had found their way to her waist, wrapping themselves around her; he held her tightly. "You can't be with

someone you don't love"

His heart raced as he held her, Luna gazed into his eyes, she felt so much emotion, her physical reaction however, was the one Harry was least expecting; before she

could control herself, she kissed him tenderly; Harry felt a surge of happiness run through him. This wasn't what he had dreamed of, having Luna as his own but she was

a girl and if she loved him as she said she did, he didn't have a problem with it; he'd had a slight thing for her just the previous year before he found himself with Ginny.

He pulled her closer towards him, his tongue sliding between her lips, his head tilted slightly as he leant in for a deeper kiss. A small moan of pleasure escaped from Luna

between their kiss. Harry shivered with pleasure; he knew what was coming next. He kissed her hard, pushing all of his tongue in her mouth, exploring her mouth, before

finding her tongue and wrapping it around hers, he soon found her tongue was entwined with his, as though the two tongues had been fighting and finally found each

other. Harry couldn't control himself, his hand slid up from her waist to her chest, he couldn't hold in the temptation much longer, as he felt both sides of her chest. Before

he could think, Luna leant him over the sofa, her eyes locked into his gaze. Harry pulled his face away from hers, breathless and speechless. Luna was looking at him as

though she were going to pounce on him or something. He didn't want this to be so soon- not when the two even dating was official... yet. Harry pulled away.

"Be mine Luna... please." He whispered.

"Of course Harry." Luna replied. "Harry... please cont- we could..." she paused as she looked at Harry.

"I can't Luna- it's only the first day... maybe some other time." Luna opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, as Harry looked as though he were serious about

they wait.

The two left the Room of Requirement to the Great Hall- the Christmas feast was about to start anyway.


End file.
